


Desperate For Attention (A Sexy Broadchurch One-Shot)

by chickadee333



Series: My Sexy Broadchurch Fics [1]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Plot, Sex, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadee333/pseuds/chickadee333
Summary: Things are going relatively well in Broadchurch these days. Unfortunately for DI Alec Hardy, he is still in the abhorrent little town that he loves to hate, though his friendship with DS Ellie Miller has grown. He has spent the last year going nowhere relationship-wise and is drowning in feelings of self-doubt and sorrow, never knowing if he will ever love again—or, more importantly, if anyone else will lovehimagain. That is, however, until he meets a new arrival from America—a young professor who is as sexy as she is smart. Will Hardy overcome his feelings of worthlessness and step out of his comfort zone of constant misery? Will he make a meaningful connection with another human being? Will he finally get the sex that his body needs?You can bet your bloody life on it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot fic set one year after Season 2 of Broadchurch. At the time of writing, I had not yet watched Season 3, but my story doesn't interfere too much with events in that season (except for his daughter living with him), so I would picture this as an alternate universe. **I don't ship Miller and Hardy,** so I created a new character to fulfill that need. Fair warning: This story is NSFW and contains graphic imagery of masturbation, oral sex, phone sex, and sexual intercourse. **If you want a sexy, smutty story with a slow, angsty build, then look no further.**
> 
> Please read and enjoy. Thank you for your kudos and comments! Your comments give me LIFE!
> 
> (7 chapters, 16k words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy wallows in his misery... and then he meets a beautiful stranger.

Detective Inspector Alec Hardy stood against the railing near the restaurant and stared out across the motionless sea. It had been over a year since the “trial of the century” rocked the close-knit town of Broadchurch to its foundation, and Hardy now welcomed the slower change of pace. He had just finished a pleasant Sunday meal with his partner Ellie on what had become a series of friendly dates. Even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, they found that they enjoyed each other's company outside of work. Their conversations typically started out light-hearted but soon turned to serious subjects as they often talked about their recovery from broken relationships.

They both tacitly agreed that they were not interested in each other, which would be against department rules nonetheless, and they knew they were not a good match anyway. Ellie could never date someone as stubborn and obstinate as Hardy, and Hardy, it seemed, just simply could never date anyone. He was at times awkward and brash, not knowing when to say the right thing at the right time. Hardy excelled at pushing people away—far enough away to the point where he was on the fringes of their consciousness, with them perhaps almost happy to see him put out of his misery or happy to not give him a second thought. Until Ellie, that is. Ellie grew to become a good friend and sounding board, and Hardy eventually found himself opening up to her as she had done with him during her grief. Ellie saw through Hardy’s oft vulgar and offensive demeanor, and she knew that beneath his callous words he had a beautiful heart of gold and a caring soul. His seeming insensitivity was a wall he had built around himself to keep others out, but Ellie was slowly chipping away at it.

*****

“Why don’t you put yourself out there?” Ellie had asked him during dinner. “Maybe sign up on one of those dating sites again? Let a lass get to know you before you blow it with her in person.”

“Right,” Hardy replied with a glint of humor in his eyes as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Right, I’m sure good at that, I know. I... I'm just not crazy about blind dates. Too much pressure.”

“Well, I’m serious,” Ellie responded with an imploring tone to her words. “I think it might do you some good! Your last date was, when? A year ago?”

Hardy smiled a set of brilliant white teeth and shook his head. He knew she was trying to be helpful—trying to give him the nudge that he needed—but he felt like there was no hope when it came to his love life, if that’s what it could even be called.

“There’s no need, Miller. I’m a bloody lost cause,” he told her as he finished off the last of his wine. Of course he wanted to be in a relationship again. He wanted the excitement of romance—the feelings that energized the body. And sex… he _really_ missed sex. While he had gotten used to being alone with no one to talk to, he never truly had gotten used to the lack of sex. He did his very best to focus solely on his work and push away those inescapable thoughts of pleasures of the flesh, but one too many lonely nights literally forced his hand to take care of those primal needs. He was lambasted by his subordinates for focusing so hard on his work—a work ethic that had ended up hospitalizing him over a heart condition. He was viewed solely as DI Hardy. There was no man beneath the surface. There was no need for human affection.

But this was as far from the truth as it could possibly get.

“Want to take a walk?” Ellie asked him as they left the restaurant and stood on the promenade that provided amazing ocean views.

“No, no…” Hardy responded, his deep chestnut brown eyes focusing on the mix of colors along the horizon. “I think I’ll head home. But thanks. Thanks for being there, Ellie.”

Ellie tilted her head and smiled warmly at a man that she knew had been through so much yet had come leaps and bounds from where he was mentally and physically just one year ago. She knew he felt like a failure as a husband and a father. She knew that his biggest fear was growing old alone—though he would never outright admit this to her, but she knew. The skin around her kind eyes crinkled as she shared one last glance with Hardy before walking away.

“Good night, Alec,” she called to him. “See you tomorrow.”

*****

Hardy stood on the promenade made of wooden planks and leaned against the railing for what seemed like an hour, his mind lost in thought. He tried to focus on something productive—something work-related—but his thoughts were continually interrupted by laughter or catching site of a couple walking on the beach. He cursed himself knowing that he would never be one of those men—walking happily, sandals dangling carelessly from one hand, the other hand holding tightly around a woman’s waist.

“This is really beautiful,” a soft voice with a foreign accent stated to Hardy’s right.

Hardy was pulled from his reverie of self pity when he responded in his thick Scottish brogue, “Aye, but you’ll get used to it.” He continued to stare out across the sea to the now lavender-colored horizon. The voice belonged to a young woman but he didn’t bother to look. _I’d have no chance with her anyway_ , he thought pessimistically to himself.

“I don’t know if I could ever get used to the way the sun reflects off of all of that gorgeous limestone,” the woman stated, a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

Hardy looked over at the white cliffs—cliffs that made Broadchurch such a famous area for tourists—and shook his head up and down in agreement. The cliffs were truly beautiful as they reflected a calm pink color amidst a background of darkening sky. Hardy finally turned to see the mystery woman standing at the railing with him.

She smiled at the man as he turned to face her not realizing how handsome he was when she had approached him. She was sure her mouth fell slightly agape as she took in the image of this tall, lean man standing in the sunset, his hair disheveled and perfect as the calm breeze lifted up wispy strands from his forehead.

Hardy tried not to stare too long at the woman standing before him in skin-tight black leggings, a sky blue tank top, and long, light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her eyes were a dark color—not brown, he could tell, but something more mysterious. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the run she clearly made at the seaside.

“I’m Andie, by the way,” the woman said as she held out her hand. Hardy grabbed it and shook as the setting sun caused him to squint his eyes into a small sliver.

“I’m Hardy… er, Alec. I’m Alec Hardy,” he responded, stumbling over his words as if he were interacting with a woman for the first time.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Andie stated, her smile widening to expose nearly every single perfect pearly white tooth.

“Likewise,” Hardy replied, not knowing how to start the conversation or what to discuss. Luckily, Andie began to speak as he was desperately searching for what would most certainly be the wrong thing to say.

“I’ve only been here for two weeks, but I’m pretty sure that’s not a local accent. Scottish, is it?” she inquired with a tilted head, her smile still shining brightly.

“Aye, Scotland, aye. It’s like music to a mother’s ears and no one else’s, this accent,” he said with a chuckle while applauding himself inwardly for making a joke. “And you… you're American?”

“I am,” Andie replied as she tugged on her long ponytail and twirled it around her fingers. “New Jersey born and raised,” she said as she followed up with a laugh, “but I worked hard to lose that accent!”

“I see,” Hardy said as he pulled himself into detective mode and surveyed the woman as she ran her fingers through her curls tinged with a hint of gold. “You’ve been here for two weeks. Are you staying long… or just visiting?”

“Oh, I’m actually here for a full year. I received a grant for an associate professorship at the college. Actually, I guess I shouldn’t call it that. You guys call it a _reader_ over here.” Andie shook her head and smiled again—she always smiled when she was nervous. “I, um, I love it over here. Everything is different but similar. And it’s just weird to wrap my head around it,” she said as she looked at Hardy and laughed. She knew she sounded like an idiot.

“What are you teaching in these here parts?” Hardy asked as he brought a hand up to rub his bearded face. _In these here parts? Seriously?_ He screamed at himself internally wishing that he could just disappear. He could write a book on how to make a terrible first impression.

“I’m teaching Geology,” Andie said completely unaware of Hardy's nervousness as the sunset slowly darkened behind her.

“Ach, I see. That explains your fascination with the limestone over yonder,” he gestured to the now pale purple cliffs on the other side of the bay. _Over yonder? God, she’s gonna think I’m an idiot!_

“Yes, indeed,” she said as she laced her fingers together and stretched her arms out in front of herself. “I do indeed like rocks… If you ever need a lesson, just look me up at the college… Andie Taylor. I’ll be happy to oblige! There is a world of geologic history in this area... it would be a shame not to share it.”

“Will do, Mrs. Taylor,” Hardy responded, his mind already hard at work trying to figure out a way to get that lesson.

“Miss Taylor, actually, but please call me Andie,” Andie corrected him as she began to walk away. “And have a great evening, Alec Hardy!” She knew at that moment she would never forget his name as it had become emblazoned in her mind along with the image of the beautiful, brooding man standing in the sunset.

“You as well,” Hardy replied almost under his breath as she crossed behind him. He turned his head to watch her continue her jog down the promenade and across the street. Her figure disappeared amongst the shadows of buildings as she moved through the heart of the town and toward the college on its outskirts about five miles from the shoreline. He turned to face a sunset that had now lost its brilliance as his mind persisted with schemes to see this mysterious American again.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy devises a plan to meet Andie.

“I have a case for you,” Hardy said as he slammed a file down on Ellie’s keyboard while she worked at her computer.

“Okay… You know, you can simply _hand_ cases to me if that makes it any easier,” she stated, looking up at Hardy and rolling her eyes. She opened the file and began to read the cover page. “Hardy, what the hell do we want this case for?” she asked with a voice full of confusion. “This man says his land has been poisoned by his neighbor. There’s no homicide here. This is not a CID case. Maybe send it to patrol? I mean, how did you get it?” She looked up at Hardy with the cover sheet held loosely in one hand while her lips seemed to be pursed and ready to interrogate him further.

Hardy turned to look around the open floor of the office and pulled up a chair next to her, satisfied that no one else was close enough to hear their conversation. “Listen,” he explained, “I sort of met someone.”

“You _met_ someone?” she asked incredulously. “Since we last spoke about it? Four _days_ ago?” Ellie couldn’t help but spit out a barrage of questions to the man who tried to shush her.

Hardy slid into the chair and leaned forward in a hunch as he scratched his messy beard along his jaw line. He looked up at Ellie and attempted to speak through a torrent of thoughts. “I mean, no, I didn’t meet someone. Well, yes, I did, all right? But, no, we didn’t talk about a date or anything... Though sort of. I mean, sort of... I don’t know. It’s bloody impossible to know when it comes to women. I don’t know.”

Ellie let her stifled laugh escape her mouth as she listened to her partner vacillate on his evidently conflicting accounts of what occurred. “So, let me get this straight. You met someone. A female. Who may or may not be dating material. You definitely did not talk about a date but you did talk about a _sort of_ date. Yes, that all makes perfect sense,” she said as she turned toward the lifeless paper drooping from her left hand.

“I…” he started, “I met a woman… Just after our dinner at the restaurant, a woman approached me. She is American and her name is Andie. She mentioned that she is teaching Geology at the college and that she would be happy to give me a lesson in local geology.”

“Oh, Alec, that’s great!” she exclaimed. “You had a conversation with another human being that didn't result in them storming away from you in frustration! Well... are you going to take her up on the lesson?”

“C’mon now, Miller. You know I can’t just go up to this woman and ask her for a rock lesson, now can I? What if she sees through that or what if I mess it up?” he asked as he threw his hands into the air in resignation.

“This Andie… she must be really pretty…” she surmised.

“Oh, incredible detective work, DS Miller,” he countered, grabbing a paperclip from the edge of her desk and throwing it in her direction.

“I see… it’s the American accent, too. That must be a real turn-on,” Ellie giggled as Hardy leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling. “So, what? You want to take this case because you can go ask your American professor about some rocks?”

“Yes, precisely,” Hardy replied curtly. “I need a geologist who can give us their expert opinion on the toxicity of the water table using a map. Standard procedure.”

Ellie sat for a second and looked at Hardy’s face until he pulled it away from the ceiling. “That’s… that’s actually not a bad idea for once, DI Hardy. Let’s go meet this professor of yours. Of _quartz_ I will go with you.” Ellie erupted into peals of laughter as Hardy glowered at her.

“No geology puns, Miller,” he ordered, standing up and grabbing the folder and coversheet from her desk. He couldn’t help but smile as he walked back to his office.

*****

Andie sat at her desk in the old building and tried to focus on doing some computer work. It was late August and students wouldn’t start school for at least another week. She appreciated the ability to arrive and get settled at both her office and her new home near Broadchurch several weeks before the frenzy of classes began. She loved teaching and she fed off the energy of her students, like an academic vampire. _Ooh, academic vampire. I like that,_ she giggled to herself.

She was a little unsure what to think about her new home. Truthfully, she loved England—its history, its landscape, its culture. But she never really realized how much of a culture shock it would be to become totally immersed within it. Everyone was extremely nice to her in true hospitable British fashion. Her co-workers were at once affable, interested, modest, and reticent but also somewhat aloof and lost in their own personal worlds. She assumed this was due to the fact that most of her colleagues were in science disciplines and sociable personalities were not always strongly correlated with that line of work. Andie knew that she had a bit of that awkward nerdiness herself, but she found that it was an endearing quality and tended to make her more approachable.

“Dr. Taylor?” Andie heard a familiar Scottish burr nearby followed by several knocks in quick succession on the huge oak door to her office.

“Over here,” she called from the side of the room where her desk was positioned. Her heart skipped a beat as the handsome man with a rough beard and tousled hair stepped in. She had hoped that she made a connection with the man on the promenade, but she never expected him to actually be forward enough to take her up on her offer. “Hi there, Mr. Alec Hardy. Have you come for your first lesson in Geology?”

“Actually, it’s DI Hardy and this is my partner, DS Miller,” Hardy stated sounding almost too business-like.

“Oh, gosh, that sounds really important. What does DI and DS mean? I’m sorry, I we don’t have those terms in the US,” she explained to the pair. 

“That means Detective Inspector and Detective Sergeant. We’re with the police, the Criminal Investigation Department, actually,” Ellie stated, her voice swimming in the sweetness of honey.

“Oh my. Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Detective Sergeant Miller,” Andie said as she reached across to shake Ellie’s hand and then Hardy’s. “And it’s good to see you again, Detective Inspector Hardy.” She gave him a slightly flirtatious smile. She admitted to herself that she found him even more attractive knowing that he was a member of law enforcement. _Detective Inspector… that sounds important… important and sexy,_ she pondered the thought for a second.

“I’m, I’m sorry. Please just c-call me Alec, Doctor Taylor,” Hardy stated, trying to do his best to sound friendly but not flirty, as Ellie had instructed him. He couldn’t help but stammer as he stared at Andie. No longer was she wearing her sporty attire with her hair pulled back. Instead, she now wore a long navy skirt and maroon heels, which showcased her bare legs. Her light gray top was tight enough to flaunt her small waist and very abundant bosom, which Hardy tried very hard not to look at.

“Oh, please, ugh… please don’t refer to me as _Doctor Taylor_ —it sounds so formal. Please, just call me Andie,” she said, her light brown curls framing her face in a playful way. She felt that she was looking a little too much at Hardy and not at all at DS Miller. But she couldn’t drag her eyes away from his warm brown eyes and disheveled hair. He looked official and sexy in a dark blue suit and white shirt with a tie slightly pulled open to reveal the length of his neck. She didn’t understand how something as simple as his Adam’s apple on his long neck could be such a turn-on.

“Your name out on the, uh…” Hardy attempted to find his words, “…the directory. It’s listed as _A. Ivy Taylor_. We almost didn’t find you. But we’re detectives, so…”

Andie laughed sincerely at Hardy’s dumb joke, which made him happy. _At least she seems to be easily amused,_ he thought to himself.

“Oh, yes... So, my real name is, um, _Andromeda_ , but I go by Andie in person and A. Ivy Taylor professionally,” she explained.  

“Andromeda,” Ellie said aloud. “I like it. It’s very pretty.”

“Thank you, DS Miller. My parents were basically hippies,” she enlightened the detectives as she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. “But I always felt like I should use my middle name professionally. You know, so it didn’t seem too contrived especially since I entered a science field. I think they wanted me to be an astronomer, like a self-fulfilling prophecy.” Andie laughed at the suggestion. 

“Well, I love it,” Ellie said before elbowing Hardy in the side.

Both Andie and Hardy began to speak at once: “What can I help you with— We need your help on a case—” 

“Oh, please, you go first,” Andie stated to Hardy as she smiled her gorgeous smile at him.

Hardy explained the case he was working on and—though not really a CID case—he felt that it could be expeditiously processed with the assistance of a professional in the field. Looking at the case, Andie pulled out a topographic map to demonstrate to Hardy how the water table could have possibly been contaminated and from what direction. She made a copy of the map and drew a diagram on it for the detectives to use in their investigation.

“If this man's land and, more importantly, his well is indeed being contaminated from someone dumping some type of chemical, it would be coming from this direction," she explained. "This is funny because this is a classic thought problem that we use in Geology instruction,” she told them both. “It’s kind of exciting to see it in use in the real world. I mean, it’s not exciting to see people poison other people and their livestock, but this would be a great teaching tool for my students... Once you make your determination on the case, are you allowed to share the results with me? I would love to include this example into my class.”

“S-Sure, yes. That wouldn’t be a problem,” Hardy responded, still unable to get a handle on being able to speak properly. “Once a determination has been made, it is a matter of public record. I can let you know what the result is.” He paused not knowing what to say. “Thank you for your time today, Doctor Tay—er, I mean Andie.”

“Thank you Alec and Detective Sergeant Miller. Please let me know if you need any more assistance on this case or any others. I'd be happy to help out in any way," she lifted her eyes almost seductively to meet Hardy's stare. "Oh, let me give you this!" she said, breaking the connection to look down at the map in her hand. "Sorry, almost forgot.” Andie handed the paper to Ellie.

“Thank you, my dear. And, please, do call me Ellie,” she chirped as she took the paper from the desk while Hardy had already turned to walk out of the room. “And, you know what? Here, take my card. I’ll put my personal mobile number on the back. Feel free to call or text me _anytime_ ,” she stated as she grabbed a pen to write. “I know how hard it can be to be new in a place like this. If you need a tour around town or if you want some company over a good meal, I’m sure one of us could help. By the way,” she said in a mere whisper as she leaned in toward Andie and winked, “super cute outfit.”

“Ha, th-thanks,” Andie said, not sure how to respond. Ellie was an attractive woman, but how could she break the news to her that she is interested in men? Particularly tall, brooding men with scruffy beards and Scottish accents? She would have to inform her gently.

“Have a nice day,” she called out as they left her office. “Please feel free to stop by anytime.”

 

*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie fantasizes about Hardy and they get to know each other over drinks.

It was now Saturday and two days had passed since the detectives visited Andie at her office. Andie sat in an armchair in her rented house as she rolled Ellie’s business card through her fingers.

 _Hey Ellie, thank you for the offer of a tour and company. I’d love to take you up on it,_ Andie typed into an unsent text to Ellie. She thought long and hard if she should include the next part. _Just wanted to make sure you knew that I am straight, though._

Andie took a chance and hit send. Was she being too direct? She was told that Americans are typically too direct. _Oh, maybe I fucked it up,_ she thought to herself when she heard her phone buzz.

_Oh, haha, no. I’m so sorry if I sent you the wrong signals. I’d be happy to take you on a tour and out to dinner. I’m straight too. However, I think DI Hardy might have told me he’d like to see you._

Andie’s heart began to hammer in her chest upon reading the last sentence.

 _On several occasions at that,_ Ellie added in a separate text.

She couldn’t help but exhale as she smiled while reading the text. He had been thinking of her. She wondered in what way. _Is he thinking about doing sexual things…? Are we naked? Rolling around in bed together? Him inside of me being pleasured in the most primal way?_ Her thoughts turned to ones of flesh on flesh, hearing his phantom breath in her ear as she lifted herself up and down his length. She thought of what his face would look like when he came inside of her and if any primitive grunts would escape the confines of his throat. She felt herself become wet as a heat spread like slow electricity from her abdomen and down her legs. She looked around the room as if to expect nosey neighbors peering through the window and was satisfied when she couldn’t see anything in the evening light from outside. She began to fantasize that she called Hardy over to her house to check on a noise—as if he were her personal policeman. _Not a thing to worry about,_ he would say to her in his sexy accent as he turned away from a window and back to her eager eyes. They would share a kiss and she would feel how hard he had grown for her. Andie slipped her fingers below her waistband and leaned her head back in her chair. Rubbing between her legs with increasing intensity, she imagined that it was his tongue hard at work pleasuring her. She visualized his face between her legs and his eyes staring into hers as the orgasm rocked her body.

After allowing her breathing to slow down within a few minutes, she wiped the slickness from her fingers. She picked up her phone and re-read her text exchange with Ellie.

 _I’d like to see him, too,_ she texted. _Any hints?_

The return text took an excruciating amount of time, which only amounted to approximately one minute. _Yes! He’s a tea drinker like all of us. Maybe he’d like to meet for tea or coffee at the café in town. I know he’s available tomorrow._

 _OK, I’d like that a lot. Should I text him?_ Andie texted back.

 _No, I’ll have him text you. He needs to get out of his comfort zone anyway. He’s a little shy,_ Ellie explained.

 _I understand. I’m shy, too. I got out of a ten-year relationship last year, so I’ve been learning about dating again,_ Andie said, feeling that maybe she divulged too much to this woman she did not know.

 _It sounds like you have a bit in common with Alec,_ Ellie responded _. Let me work my magic with him for this date._

A half-hour later, Andie received a text from an unknown number: _Hi Andie, it’s Alec Hardy. Can I call you?_

A thousand thoughts ran through her head: _Can you call me? Of course you can call me. You can come over right now. I need some company—your company. I’m already ready to go. God, I just want you to fuck me. Just fuck me. Right now._

Instead, she responded with a simple: _Sure!_

The phone rang and Andie answered immediately.

“Hey, Andie, I got your number from Miller. I hope that’s okay,” Hardy sounded a little sheepish through the phone. After Andie assured him that it was okay, he continued, “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to meet for drinks in town tomorrow morning. I realized that you’re new to town and who better than a detective to give you a sense of your new surroundings…”

“Oh, I’d love that, Alec… Okay,” she said as she listened to his instructions, “Harbour Coffee House on Bridge Street? Okay, I’ll see you there. Sure, 8 a.m. is perfect!” She hung up the phone and then checked it again to make sure it hung up before squealing in excitement. She had no idea how she was supposed to concentrate on anything between now and then.

*****

Hardy sat in his car drumming his fingers on the sides of the steering wheel. He couldn’t understand why he was nervous at the thought of meeting Andie for drinks. It’s not like he had a chance with her. He was not dating material. He was a terrible romantic. He surpassed everyone else at putting his foot in his mouth, as if it were an Olympic competition. He was convinced that he would see her once and then never again… just as soon as she realized how inept he was at interacting with another human being on any level.

“God bloody damn it,” he swore aloud to himself.

It wasn’t necessarily a lack of confidence that kept him from feeling like he was lovable. He felt like he had failed so miserably as a lover in the past that he had lost his chance—and he didn’t deserve another one. He knew he was a difficult person and that wasn’t changing anytime soon.

Yet he couldn’t stop thinking about Andie and how beautiful and smart she was. Hardy was the kind of man who had to know that a woman had brains behind her beauty in order for him to truly appreciate the whole package. There was no way he could ever have a relationship with a vapid and fatuous yet drop-dead gorgeous moron.

Andie was different from other women. She was smart and kind. She was excited about her work, which was abundantly clear during their interaction in her office. And she had an amazing body… He began to stiffen thinking about how large her breasts were and how lovely they looked behind the soft fabric of her silky blouse. His mind immediately flashed to the two of them sitting on his couch—Andie on his lap grinding her pelvis against his while his face is buried in her delicious, bouncing breasts. He chastised himself for such mischievous thoughts and reminded himself not to get too worked up.

It was approaching 8 a.m. when Hardy looked up to see the source of his sexual arousal walk into the café. She looked incredibly sexy in a pair of dark jeans, a tight black t-shirt, and a pretty sheer rainbow scarf. He felt overdressed for the occasion in his de rigueur work clothes and tie. Looking down at his tie, he mumbled, “You’re not heading into a bleedin’ crime scene, Alec.” Pulling the tie from his neck, he threw it in the passenger seat. He exited his car and entered the store, having given himself enough time so he was no longer noticeably aroused through his slacks.

“Hi there,” Hardy said as he entered the café to a waiting Andie. “What can I get for you?” he asked, trying to be gentlemanly but not over-gentlemanly. _You sound like a fucking waiter,_ he berated himself.

“I’m… not sure. Let me come with you,” Andie stated as she walked with the man who was much taller than she was. She found the height difference to be extremely sexy. She found everything about the man to be sexy—even his social awkwardness.

After paying for their order of tea, a hot latte, and two bagels with cream cheese and marmalade, the pair sat down and began to talk. Andie drove much of the conversation since she realized that Hardy—the natural interrogator—found it easier to listen than to talk. It was a nice change from what she had experienced in her previous relationship.

He learned that Andie had split from her fiancé of ten years about a year ago, which admittedly made her feel a little vulnerable. She told him that she was working on her PhD for much of the time they were together and the stress of that and the demand of her fiancé’s job simply caused a rift that was too great to repair. While she was from New Jersey originally, she studied in New York City and California. He knew that she enjoyed going on adventures, that her parents were still married, that she liked to draw, and that she was afraid to get a license to drive in the UK since she didn’t think she could trust herself to remember to drive on the left side of the road. Hardy was enjoying her company and smiled often at her humor and little idiosyncrasies. She had an unflagging positive attitude, which was a stark contrast to Hardy’s relentlessly negative internal monologue.

He found her to be a good conversationalist, asking questions without being too invasive. He felt comfortable around her, as if they had known each other for far more than just one week, making him feel as though he could act more and more like himself around her. Sure, he was opinionated—he couldn’t suppress that—but Andie had a way of not turning his opinions into the topic of debate, which is what seemed to happen so often with his ex-wife. Now that he had more time to spend with her up close, he found himself stealing glances at the soft curves of her body when she looked away. What he failed to realize in all of his years as a detective is that she would purposefully look away so he could study her. She enjoyed feeling his eyes trace along the curves of her body and catching glimpses of her exposed cleavage held in by her tight t-shirt.

Andie was in her early 30s, he gathered. In his mid-40s, he momentarily considered the fact that he was possibly too old for her. _She surely wouldn’t want to date a man almost old enough to be her father,_ that self-destructive inner voice told him. But he found himself getting lost in her features. Her skin was radiant and her brown hair was faceted with blonde strands. He was infatuated with her eyes. They were a calm dark green with hues of blue throughout. He found himself staring far too much at her mouth as she spoke, lights from above reflecting off of her shiny lip gloss. He couldn’t help but imagine her lips on his and he began to harden at the thought. _Stop,_ he told himself. _Stop, you’ll need to stand up sometime._

Likewise, Andie began to learn a little bit—but not a lot—about her mysterious DI Hardy. She knew he was from Scotland and that he moved to Broadchurch well over a year ago to take the DI position. She learned that he was divorced and had a daughter from whom he was estranged—or at least he had a difficult relationship with her. He explained to her that he was in charge of a high-profile case that led the entire town to air its mutual dirty laundry, causing endless rifts between families and friends.

“It was not the best outcome,” he said, “but it was an outcome nonetheless. Miller and I solved the case and the rest, well…” His voice trailed off.

“You really care for your partner,” Andie observed. “That’s nice. It must be nice to be in a profession where you have to work with a person so closely—someone who will hold you accountable for your actions.”

“Yeah, well…” Hardy replied as memories of his difficult moments with Ellie flashed through his mind. Moments of anger and frustration mixed with those of his fragility and vulnerability. “I suppose the accountability is a nice benefit, though I prefer to work alone… Miller and I… we got off to a rough start but she’s all right now. I mean, we’re all right now,” he corrected himself to make his statement sound less accusatory. He recognized that both he and Ellie had made strides to work together—Ellie having done more than he had.

“I was surprised to see you at my office this week,” she told him. “I mean, I was happy to see you, but surprised because I didn’t realize that you were a detective.”

“Well, I never told you that, so I wouldn’t expect you to realize it,” he responded, knowing he sounded like a rude dolt the moment the words escaped his lips. “I… don’t always share that information with everyone,” he tried to backpedal. “It’s nice not being known for once as ‘That Bloody Detective Who Ruins Families’ or something along those lines. When I can be anonymous, I prefer it. It gives me an air of _mystery_ …” he explained, his eyes crinkling with a sad smile.

“Ha, mystery indeed,” she said, looking down at her long-empty coffee cup debating on saying her next words. “It’s a little sexy, actually.” She grabbed her earlobe as she looked at his slender hands wrapped around his cup and then up to his eyes.

Hardy could not respond. He couldn’t even form a word in his throat. _She thinks I’m sexy?_ He asked himself as his lips fell agape in a slight shock while one side of his mouth curled slightly as the reality of her admission set in. Maybe it was the fact that she was American, but he was stunned by her ability to be so forward. _Or maybe I just fucking suck at flirting,_ he concluded.

“Oh, gosh, it’s already 11 o’clock,” Andie remarked, breaking the awkward silence. “I can’t believe we’ve been sitting here for so long!”

“Aye,” Hardy responded, his voice quiet. “I actually, erm, need to head out now. I have a few things to do before work tomorrow,” he lied. In truth, he had nowhere to be, but he could feel his nerves mounting and he was worried about letting her in—or scaring her away. She had the ability to break down his carefully constructed walls wherein she would pervade and illuminate his true inner self. Once she knew how difficult and complex and miserable he was, she would surely want nothing to do with him.

“This was really nice. Would you like to meet again?” Andie asked, looking up into his dark brown eyes. Though he was a bit broody and outwardly cold to people, his warm eyes forever belied his harsh words. They could melt the coldest heart. Andie stared into his soft chestnut pools and slowly looked down toward his lips—slowly enough that he noticed. She licked her lips seductively without realizing it causing Hardy to clear his throat.

“Yes, I would like that. What’s your schedule? We could get dinner some night,” he suggested.

“That sounds nice. I’m totally open on Thursdays,” she replied with a smile knowing that this would not be the end of their interaction.

“Perfect, it’s a plan. Let’s shoot for 5? I’ll find a place and call you.”

“I look forward to it, Alec,” she smiled at him as they both stood up from their table and walked to the door, Hardy holding it open for her as they exited the café. There was a moment of awkwardness as they stood in the bright sun listening to the sounds of the birds and boat activity in the harbor. Hardy was never good with knowing the right thing to say or do in situations like this, so he ended up pursing his lips while exhaling and looking around.

Andie held her hand up to her brow to block out the sun and she gazed at the man who only ever seemed to wear professional clothing—even out to get coffee. _At least he’s not wearing a tie,_ she mused to herself. She thought of how impossibly sexy he would look in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Well,” she said, clearing her throat, “thank you again. I really do enjoy your company, Alec. I, um, I don’t get much interaction around here.”

 _Neither do I,_ he thought to himself. “Thanks, uh, thanks for agreeing to come out with me,” he responded gently. “I hope that I didn’t take up too much of your morning with aimless conversation with an old grump.” He felt a sense of despair as inner voice continued to inform him that he was not worth her time.

“No, no, not at all! I, uh, I guess I’ll let you get going,” she continued, her voice tinted with a shade of melancholy, knowing that she would have to wait until Thursday to see him again. “Thanks again,” she said as she stood on her tip toes to give him a hug, her chin barely cresting his shoulder as she placed her hands on the back of his upper arms. They held their embrace for several seconds, allowing Hardy to rub her gently on her back. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of her hair, which smelled like flowers and fresh laundry.

“Can I… Can I give you a lift home?” Hardy asked as they released from their hug.

“No, but thank you. I’m just a twenty-minute walk away and I enjoy taking in the sights of this beautiful town,” she said, looking down at her shoes. “See you Thursday?”

“Aye, see you Thursday,” Hardy responded as he watched her walk away, her round ass perfectly defined in her jeans. He was not going to be able to stop thinking about her until then. She twirled around like a little kid knowing he was watching her and waved while walking backward for a few steps before turning back around. Hardy could not help but think of how much she was a breath of fresh air that he so desperately needed.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy takes Andie to dinner and the sparks begin to fly!

Andie’s cell phone buzzed, alerting her to a new message. _Maybe it’s Alec?_ She hoped as she swiped her phone alive. It was only Tuesday. _Maybe he wants to move up our date?_

 _Nope, just a text from Ellie. Shit,_ she thought to herself. Not that she didn’t want to hear from her. They had texted several times back and forth and she planned to grab a drink with her very soon.

 _Heard Hardy is taking you out for dinner on Thursday. Know where you’re going yet?_ Ellie had texted.

 _No, not yet,_ Andie responded.

 _Well, as you may have noticed, he can be a little shy. If left up to him, you’d be stuck in dating limbo for ages._ Andie laughed as she read the text. _Don’t be afraid to make the first move. Because Lord knows he won’t! ;-)_

 _Good thinking. I will keep that in mind,_ Andie texted back. She smiled as she contemplated how she could make a move on a man who always seemed to be so guarded. She would have to get his defenses down somehow…

*****

Thursday rolled around with no call or text from Hardy, and Andie began to anxiously perseverate on the reasons why: _Did he forget? Does he not like me? Oh god, was he hurt on the job?_

Finally, close to 5 p.m., Hardy texted her, which was an atypical decision on his part. He almost always preferred to call because—being steeped in interrogation and investigation techniques—he wanted his answers right away. However, he couldn’t bear to hear the disappointment in her voice if she had been upset with him.

 _So sorry, this has been a busy day from hell,_ he texted _. Where are you? I’m going to send someone to get you. I hope you’re hungry._

Everything Hardy had said in his text was music to her ears. She read it out loud trying to mimic his accent, which she adored. She responded with her address and rushed to put on a dash of lipstick to finalize her outfit, which consisted of tall brown boots, a skinny gray skirt with a flared hem that showed off her curves, and a pretty, short-sleeved white knit top. Within 15 minutes, a police officer was knocking on her door, the sight of which initially gave her a fright. For some reason, she wasn’t expecting a police officer to pick her up in full regalia when Hardy told her that he would send someone for her. She rode in the police car with the siren on—certainly not standard regulation, she was sure—as it raced through the town only to stop at a restaurant by the harbor.

Thanking the officer for the ride, she stepped out of the car and headed into the restaurant.

“Oh, you must be Andie,” the kind old woman declared as Andie walked through the front door. “We already have you and DI Hardy set up in the back,” she explained as she walked her to a table hidden away in a dark corner. It seemed that everyone in town knew each other.

Approaching the table, Andie’s heart skipped a beat as she saw the handsome man with dark hair seated and waiting for her. There were two votive candles lit on the table. The shades were drawn in their section and only a few dim lamps hanging from the ceiling illuminated the area. It was quite a romantic location for an official first date.

“I’m sorry,” Hardy said before she could sit down. “They insisted on the candles… I thought there would be more lighting. We can go somewhere else if you—“

“No, not at all,” Andie said, cutting him off mid-sentence. “I absolutely love it. What a good choice.” She really enjoyed the ambience and hoped that it would set the stage for them to connect and flirt—or at least for her to flirt with _him_. She could tell that flirting was not a strong suit of his, and she imagined that the atmosphere in their darkened section of the restaurant only helped to further his nervousness. Andie slid into the booth and positioned herself so only a corner of the table separated them. As she settled, her right knee came to rest against his—a fact of which they were both hyper-aware throughout dinner. The lightest tactile contact, even something as innocent as their knees brushing against each other, was enough to make them both feel a little electrical spark.

“How was your day?” Hardy asked as he cleared his throat, doing his best to engage in conversation instead of gawking at the beautiful woman and her curvaceous frame.

“It was really good. I feel like I’m prepared for classes to start next week—I can’t wait,” she let out a big sigh. “I’ll be teaching three introductory courses and one graduate-level course. You’re always welcome to sit in if you ever feel like learning about the Earth.” Andie pushed her shoulders up and grinned like a kid.

“I can tell that you’re pretty passionate about the discipline. That’s nice,” he remarked, looking into her eyes as they danced with the flame of the candles. “You haven’t had the passion beaten out of you just yet,” he laughed as he took a sip of water.

“I am passionate. And I promise that I will teach you anything you could possibly want to know or help you out with any of your investigations… as long as you teach me a few things,” she stated, extending an offer to him.

Hardy swallowed hard thinking she was propositioning him. “You want me to teach you… a few things? What… sorts of things do you need to be taught?” Immediately, his mind flashed to a vision of him above her in his bed—his hands holding her wrists down, his face between her voluptuous breasts, and his body pushing earnestly into hers with his cock sliding in and out of her soft, wet folds. _Pull yourself together, man,_ he admonished himself for the sexual fantasy. His pulse started to race and he was sure that she would be able to hear the deafening sound of his heart beating in his chest.

“Well, to be honest, there are so many words that I just don’t understand. It’s like a foreign language. I love it though,” she giggled as she thought of a list of odd British words to share with her new guide.

“Well, have at it, aye? Give me some and maybe I can get you started on a proper British education,” he implored her, his Scottish accent thick and almost difficult to understand.

“I’m going to start writing them down for sure, but you guys use words like petrol, car park, motorbike, bonnet, boot… I love it, but most Americans would be totally lost in conversation. For example, my sweet landlady asked me if I had enough flannels in the cupboard. I thought, ‘I'm not a lumberjack, why would I need a flannel?’ And then I realized that she meant a _washcloth_ and _not_ a button-up shirt!” Andie smiled and shook her head. “I have so much to learn about British-isms,” she said in a near-perfect standard British accent.

“Hey, that’s a pretty convincing accent you have there. Coulda fooled me,” Hardy said, his eyes wide in astonishment. “Now how about attempting a Scottish accent?”

Andie reflected his words back to him in an effort to match his pronunciation.

“Not bad! You’ll pass for a Scottish lass in no time with a wee more practice,” he informed her, resting his bearded face on his clasped hands.

“As long as you teach me,” Andie flashed him a flirtatious smile, her pretty green eyes ablaze in the light. She caught his gaze which had turned from a smile to a darkened, sensual look that almost stopped her heart. She looked into his eyes and imagined him hovering above her naked, sweat beading on his forehead as he pushed himself inside of her. Her crotch burned with heat and she became wet thinking about his hardened cock. _Does he ever have fantasies like that?_ She asked herself as she surreptitiously watched his slender hands clutch his water glass. Her mind raced as she imagined what they would feel like clawing at her body in a fevered effort to remove her clothing and to touch seemingly every stretch of her exposed skin.

Finally, the waitress broke the silence at their table in order to take their order. Hardy had to explain a few items on the menu to Andie since she wasn’t acclimated to some of the names of dishes, finally settling on an entrée of noodles and seafood.

“Excellent choice,” the waitress agreed.

Throughout dinner, Andie seemed to play the role of detective as she pressed Hardy about his family, his job, and his past.

“My ex-wife and I,” he explained at one point, “well, we don’t get on very well. Our daughter Daisy is in a rough spot. I’d like for her to move down to be with me, but we’ll see.”

“That would be nice,” Andie responded. “You seem like you would make a doting father.” She looked down and studied the condensation on her water glass, her brows knotted together and her smile faded to a terse frown.

“Ha, doting… more like she rarely wants anything to do with me,” he laughed quietly with a tinge of despondency as he observed her change in demeanor. “Andie, what is it?”

Andie looked over at the attractive man sitting beside her in the candlelight and debated on how much she should tell him. “Well... I told you I was with my fiancé for ten years. Having children was a real point of contention,” she explained.

Hardy’s eyes softened as he listened to her speak. “You wanted children?” he asked solemnly.

“I… I did,” she answered, “but he didn’t. Well, he did when we first got together, but he later thought we couldn’t handle the responsibility of being parents... especially with our full-time jobs. He was very pragmatic that way… He was an engineer and I was studying for my doctorate at the time. But I know that eventually… he just didn’t want to have children and he kept using the job thing as an excuse, becoming more entrenched in that view as the years passed.”

She took a deep breath and looked straight into Hardy’s expressive eyes. “The thing is, though, I actually got pregnant. It was by accident and I was elated. In my mind, I thought that it was going to fix everything. But… But…” she stammered as Hardy placed his hand on hers, which was gripping tightly onto her napkin.

“It’s okay,” Hardy said, his tone calm and tender anticipating exactly what she was about to say.

“It… I... I had a miscarriage,” she said, a deep frown forming on her lips. “And he… he became so distant and involved in his work that he didn’t give me the support that I needed. I, uh, I really struggled. I was working on my post-doc assignment and I had to take leave for over a month. That was when I realized that we just weren’t going to work it out. That was two years ago. I left him one year ago and that… well, that was that, I guess.” She pressed her lips together and looked out across the restaurant as tears began to well in her eyes.

“I’m sorry to hear that, Andie,” he said, his voice soft and kind. His hand pressed down on hers and his thumb stroked her smooth skin. “I can’t even imagine…”

“Thanks, Alec. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get all emotional on you,” she apologized as she removed her hand from below his in order to wipe un-fallen tears from her eyes. She returned her hand to the table and placed it on top of Hardy’s, which she gave a squeeze.

“Do you fancy a walk?” Hardy asked. “There’s a nice pathway near the beach.” He paused, uncertain if his request were too forward. “I mean, if you have to get back, we can do that another day.”

“Oh, no, I would love to get out and get some fresh air,” she stated fervently. Even though he had a reputation for being difficult, she never saw it. Instead, she wanted to spend as much time with this man as possible. He was thoughtful, caring, and kind. He listened to her when she spoke instead of pulling out his phone to check the latest message from a client, like she was used to experiencing. She smiled to herself thinking how different he was from what she had become so accustomed to. _I could get used to this,_ she thought.

*****

The pair ambled slowly down the pathway along the beach as the evening sun started to move closer to the horizon. The air was warm and salty, and the delicious scent of Andie’s perfume swirled in Hardy’s nose. Aside from some occasional small talk, they mostly walked in silence, loosely holding hands and enjoying each other’s company as well as the sights and sounds of the seashore.

Andie’s hand slipped from his as she stopped along the retaining fence that prevented chunks of fallen cliff rocks from rolling into the walkway and obstructing the path. Hardy turned to see her leaning on the fence, examining a big chunk of rock as he quickly discovered that she was apt to do. She was incredibly sexy in her clothing—always so fashionable no matter what she wore. Her long, wavy hair swirled in the wind around her head as she tried to hold it down with one hand while the other steadied her body against the fence.

 _God, what did I do to deserve someone as gorgeous as her,_ Hardy thought to himself as he heard her say something in wide-eyed wonder, her voice being carried away by the wind. _Beauty and brains._

He walked the few steps back to her. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you,” he said contritely as the woman surveyed the field of fallen rocks.

“Oh, I was just saying how you could see so many fossils. Look!” she exclaimed with a girlish enthusiasm. “There are dozens of ammonites in just this one rock.” Hardy leaned in to share in her excitement as she explained what they looked like and what role they played in their old environment before being very slowly buried in hundreds of feet of sand and dead sea creatures over time.

“I don’t think I’ve ever taken the time to notice these things…. I’d love to take you on a boat tour,” Hardy blurted without thinking about his fear of being on the water. _Shit, is that too forward?_  He constantly questioned himself and how he would be perceived. He didn’t want to blow this.

“A boat tour?” Andie asked with excitement in her voice. “That sounds wonderful!”

Hardy’s nervousness was held at bay by her positive response. “Yeah, we can rent a boat and see the cliffs from the water. There are also a few arches around here. I bet you would love that.” He smiled as she looked up into his face, her hair tucked behind her ears. It was at that point that the sun reflected through her eyes and set them on fire—a deep gray green with a ring of blue along the outside edge. He felt that he could get lost examining them forever.

“I would really love that,” Andie said softly, as she gazed up into his eyes. She loved the way his wrinkles formed when he smiled. _God, he has a perfect smile,_ she thought to herself as his hair danced in the breeze. Her pulse began to race as she saw his smile fade and his body lean closer to hers.

His pacemaker was put to the test as his heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation of kissing her. Their lips parted and finally pressed together slightly for a mere second when his cell phone began to vibrate. At that moment, he could not have imagined a more annoying and infuriating series of sounds.

“Oh, Jesus bloody Christ,” he cursed as he straightened up and pulled his phone from his inside jacket pocket. “ _Wot? Yeah… Yeah, okay… Bloody got it!_ ” he yelled into the phone, his voice irritated.

“Work, huh?” Andie asked meekly as he placed his phone back into his pocket, her eyebrows turned upward in concern.

“Yeah,” he responded gruffly. “There’s been a—” he stopped himself suddenly before proceeding any further as he could not reveal information about an active investigation.

“Gosh, I hope it’s not another murder…” Andie stated, knowing how horribly the last one fractured the seaside community.

“I, uh… I gotta go,” he said, his voice soft again as he moved closer to her. “I’m sorry. I want to see you again, Andie.”

“I do, too, Alec,” she replied, grabbing his dark blue tie and pulling his face down to hers again. She could hear him exhale as she parted her lips and gently kissed him, biting on his lower lip and pulling it toward her. She leaned in to his right ear and said in a quiet, husky voice, “When can I see you again?” Then, taking a chance, she lightly bit and sucked in his earlobe causing her to shiver at the thought of taking other body parts of his into her mouth.

Alec stood frozen as Andie’s hot mouth enveloped his earlobe. It’s like she knew it was one of his most sensitive body parts. Her hair flipped around as the wind picked up, his face becoming buried in it. He breathed heavily into her ear and brought up his left hand up to hold down an errant lock of hair. His hand came to rest on the side of her neck as his brain began to swirl with thoughts of just the two of them sharing their bodies with each other. _God damn it, Miller,_ he cursed his partner. Andie pulled his soft earlobe through her teeth and sucked it again, snaking her tongue up the edge of his ear. The bulge in his pants grew and pushed on his zipper, yearning to break free.

“Well, _DI Hardy_? When…” she paused to envelope his earlobe with her lips and then released it with a wet smack. She loved referring to him using his title. “When can I see you again? Don’t make me wait too long.” Her hot breath in his ear was an incredible turn-on for Hardy.

“I-I have to work late tomorrow. L-let me take you for a proper British tea on Saturday,” he said, proposing the first thing to pop into his head. He exhaled into her hair saying, “I’ll pick you up at noon.”

“Saturday it is,” Andie said pulling back to look into his eyes. Hardy seemed content to stay in this position forever as she reached her hands up to cup the sides of his face. His scraggly beard felt wiry but soft beneath her fingers as she leaned up to kiss him, her tongue slightly pushing between his lips before pulling away. “I’ll be thinking about you until then,” she said devilishly, inhaling deeply and then biting seductively on her lower lip.

“Me too,” Hardy said in a hoarse voice, quickly leaning in for one more peck. “I have to go to the station, but can I get you a ride home?”

“No, no… I’m going to stay here and poke around,” she said as she gave him one of her lovely wide smiles. “Be careful! I want you all in one piece next time I see you,” she yelled toward him as he walked away, causing him to chuckle aloud. _And you know what piece I mean,_ she smirked to herself.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy surprises Andie at her college and things really start to heat up...

Andie had been sitting in her office for what seemed like an entire day without moving, yet it was only noon.

“Emma,” she called to the department assistant as she left her office, “I’m going to take a walk around the building, maybe get a bite to eat. You want anything?”

“Oh, no thanks, my dear. I’ve got a pile of papers to process before Monday. Just enjoy yourself before the onslaught of students!” Emma said in a very thick English accent.

“Okay, I’ll catch you next time,” Andie said with a happy twitter in her voice as she stepped out of the department's lobby and into the open area of the hall. Ever since her walk with Hardy yesterday, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. She was constantly getting turned on by the smallest things, even touching the smooth leather on her chair. She found herself caressing it as if it were his skin, feeling compelled to touch every part of him with abandon the next time she saw him.

 _Oh, god, why does he have that effect on me?_ She wondered to herself. _I've known him for barely two weeks!_ She thought of his deep chocolate eyes, his tall and lanky frame, his dark suits and matching ties… How she wanted to rip all of the clothes from his body and give him the pleasure that she was sure he so desperately needed. She stood at a window in an alcove as she looked out upon the beautiful English garden below. The stale air was quiet as dust particles floated peacefully in the sunlight that streamed in through the ancient glass windows.

Hardy stood behind her and watched for a moment before stating what he practiced saying. He looked at the way her waist met her hips, which led to the perfect curve of her round bottom as she stood in the sunlight. She was wearing pressed black slacks, shiny flats, and a pretty light yellow blouse with no sleeves. Her hair was haphazardly pulled up into a clip, as if she had pulled it out and put it up many times already throughout the morning. He quietly made his way over to her when she caught a reflection of his movement in the window.

“I couldn’t wait until Saturday to see you,” he said as she turned around to face him with a surprised look. “Hell, I couldn’t even wait 24 hours…”

“Alec,” Andie breathed on his lips as he leaned down to kiss her. This time, neither one held back. They both knew that the attraction was mutual.

“Andie, oh god,” Hardy managed to say between kisses. His teeth wanted to devour her lips and his tongue wanted to invade her mouth, claiming it as his own. He pushed his body against hers, certain that she could feel his tumescent member pressing against her abdomen. He had almost no sleep during the night as his mind had been preoccupied with thoughts of her. He oddly had prided himself on his ability to push sexual thoughts from his brain—to suppress them until he had very few urges, which sometimes resulted in orgasmic sex dreams during sleep. He knew it was not how a man should be. He knew deep down that he was hot-blooded, but his line of work, his medical condition, and his failed marriage made him feel like he didn’t deserve to enjoy pleasures of the flesh.

Until now. Until Andie.

She was so receptive and so _interested_. She made him feel like himself again. She made him feel like a man.

“You’re much shorter than I recall,” he observed as he pulled away from her mouth, looking down at her in the sunlight.

“It’s my shoes. No heels today. I’m very sneaky that way,” she said quietly, peering around his shoulder to ensure no one was watching. The alcove provided a bit of privacy, but anyone walking past would see the two canoodling and she didn’t want to make a bad impression on her college administration. Still held tight against his body, she could feel his hard cock pressing into her hip. “You’re really turning me on, DI Hardy,” she whispered to him. “How am I supposed to concentrate with you around?”

“I should ask you the same thing…” his voice trailed off as he resumed kissing her. Suddenly, they heard two voices talking, their murmurs punctuated by the clicking of heels on the stone-tiled floor. The couple held tightly onto each other and smiled, feeling like teenagers hiding from an omniscient hall monitor.

“Where’s Andie?” she heard the one voice say to the other.

“Oh, she went for a walk, maybe we’ll catch up with her,” the voice belonging to Emma stated as the pair exited out the main door.

The hall was quiet again as Andie and Hardy looked into each other’s eyes.

“Jesus, I just… I just want to be inside of you,” Hardy said as he kissed her passionately. He was uncertain where had summoned the confidence to reveal that to her.

“I... I want it, too,” she responded as she moved her hand to his crotch where his cock seemed to pulsate in her fingers. She began to stroke it through his trousers as he pushed harder into her hand. She quickly undid his belt, button, and zipper before reaching into his boxers where she was able to stroke him, his cock sweaty and warm but also slick with fluids at its tip.

“Andie, I don’t…” he tried to whisper as she continued to stroke him. “I don’t have protection… And… and… I haven’t done this in a while. I’m afraid I might be a little over-excited… if you know what I mean.”

Andie knew exactly what he meant and it made her burn even more between her legs to know that she was the cause of his intense desire. He was ready to explode and she wanted to be the one who made him feel it.

“It’s okay,” she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss him before dropping down in front of him. Then, pulling his long shaft out of his pants, she immediately began to suck as she used her right hand to pump slowly at his base. She twisted her mouth around his cock while covering it in her saliva, making it extremely slick. She heard a soft moan escape Hardy’s mouth and his failed attempt to quietly speak her name. Her left hand came to rest at his hip and his hand met hers. Within thirty seconds of the continued movements of her skilled hand and mouth both working in concert, his hand squeezed hers tightly and he grunted. She felt his head become even more swollen in her mouth when she heard him unsuccessfully hold back an exhale. He came hard into her and she began to slow her pumping. He seemed to have an inordinate amount of fluid, which she swallowed down before licking the remaining drops from his tip.

Andie stood up to hear Hardy panting in his afterglow as he zipped himself back up. She had never been so turned on and was certain that her panties were completely soaked.

“Oh, my god. Thank you… for that,” Hardy said softly as he put his forehead against hers. “I… it’s… it’s been a while,” he stammered trying to find the right words. “Are you… Are you wet?” he asked with hesitation in his voice.

“Alec, I’m wetter than I’ve ever been in my life,” she said softly as blood coursed through her body, electrified at the thought of the feelings this man gave her.

Hardy exhaled and kissed her hard, his hands tangled in her hair as he held the back of her head stationary. Just being near her was going to put him into the hospital again for his heart.

“Can I… Can I do something about it?” he asked with a tremble still present in his voice. He brought his hand down to the clasp above her zipper and attempted to open it. “I would if I could get the bloody thing open!” he nearly exclaimed.

“Shh,” Andie responded gently while chuckling. “It’s okay. I have a staff meeting in, like, fifteen minutes,” she said as she pulled her wristwatch into view behind his shoulder. “I can wait for you, Alec. Waiting makes it better.”

“Are you sure?” he asked as he slowly walked his hand up her flat stomach to the gorgeous breasts that had distracted his gaze and captivated his thoughts. He cupped his right hand on the side of her breast and gave it a light squeeze as he leaned in to kiss her again. He could feel the blood rushing to his abdomen again where his cock twitched and began to stiffen once more.

“Yeah… yes,” Andie replied, her mouth felt dry from anticipation. “I can wait.”

Hardy’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he rolled his eyes.

“Plus, it sounds like you gotta go, too,” Andie said as she gave a warm smile and a wink to the man she finally got to taste. He was sticky and sweaty and tasted of salt… and she loved it.

“I’ll call you later, okay? Maybe I'll leave work early.” he told her. “Don’t change a thing.” He leaned in to kiss her one last time, leaving her back pressed against the stone wall in their alcove, her face flushed pink. She touched her fingers to her lips as he left and smiled knowing the wicked things that her mouth did to him. She pleasured him in a way that he probably hadn’t felt in a long time and that turned her on. _Fuck, I gotta calm down,_ she thought to herself as she returned to her office, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to.

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andie makes a sexy phone call to Hardy, leaving him in absolute angst. Need I say more?

It was after 5 p.m. and Hardy found himself still sitting in his office on that Friday afternoon, ruminating on what had just happened merely hours ago. The kissing was one thing. It was amazing—as if he had never kissed a woman before, at least not with that much ardor. He thought over and over how she leaned down and began to suck his throbbing cock right in front of the window just 20 feet from her office door. It was one of the sexiest things that he had ever experienced. It was so simple, yet so sexy. He honestly believed that his orgasm would have calmed his senses, allowing him to focus a little bit more on his work. But it wasn’t happening. It was like this woman had flipped a switch within him. He was a loaded weapon ready to fire and he wanted more. So much more.

A knock on the door pulled him from his trance as he stared through a pile of paperwork on his desk. It was Ellie.

“What do ya want?” he yelled to her, his voice in its usual gruff tone.

She poked her head in the door. “Sorry, _sir_ ,” she said with an annoyed affect.

“No, Ellie, I’m sorry. Please come in,” he stated, his voice now softer—almost pleasant. He pulled his glasses from his face and placed them on the surface of the desk.

“Wait… What’s different?” Ellie interrogated him. “Why are you being so nice? You’re never this nice in the office.” She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that was truly suspect of his behavior.

“N-Nothing’s different, Miller. It’s still me. I’m still here. I’m still staring down a pile of paperwork before the weekend,” he tried to deflect her accusations that something had changed.

“I don’t… believe you,” Ellie stated. “Tell me, how are things going with Andie, hm?” She had a sparkle in her eye as she asked her question. She didn’t know the extent of their relationship, but she suspected that things were going well.

“We’re getting on just fine,” he said offhandedly as he pretended to search for a file on his desk.

“Getting it on, eh?” she asked, twisting his words. “Good, good. I’m glad to hear that. Oh, hey, are we still on for Saturday? Dinner at my place? The boys would like to see you.”

“Oh, shite, I made plans with Andie,” he said, feeling a bit of regret that he had forgotten about Ellie's offer for dinner.

“It’s okay, I was actually going to ask you if maybe you’d like to double date,” she smiled and lifted her eyebrows at him.

“What? You mean you have a potential date? A date for you, DS Miller?” he said with feigned astonishment.

“Well, it’s not an outlandish idea, _DI Hardy_!” she retorted. “These things are possible, you incorrigible fuckwit... Anyway, yes, there is a man who is a parent of one of Tom’s friends at school. I met him the other day for a spot of tea and… well, I like him.”

“Good for you, Ellie. Seriously, I’m happy for you,” he responded with sincerity. “Let me check with Andie about changing dinner plans on Saturday.”

“Sounds good. Listen, I’m going to head out now, most everyone is gone. A bunch of them are heading over to that new pub, so…” she said, her voice trailing off.

“Miller, you know I have no interest in going, so please don’t let me hold you back from going out and getting hammered with the rest of the cunts.” He paused for a second. “I’m not implying that you’re a cunt, Ellie. I’m sorry, I’ve just had a long day.”

Ellie smiled and shook her head. “Only a woman can cause frustration like this. I mean you’ve had your moments of being ornery and grumpy and crabby and grouchy—”

“Thank you,” he cut her off. “Your point being?”

“I’m just saying that I hope you have a nice weekend. If I don’t see you Saturday,” Ellie smiled as she spoke, “then I will see you on Monday. And you can tell me all about your private dinner with Andie.”

“I’m not tellin’ ya shite!” Hardy yelled at her, his Scottish accent became even more noticeable when he was irritated. _God, no wonder people think I’m insufferable._

*****

After sitting at his desk for another half hour sifting through papers, his concentration was broken by his phone vibrating. It was Andie.

“Hi there,” he said affectionately as he answered the call.

“Hi you,” she said. “I lied. I can’t wait, Alec. I just can’t do it.”

“What do you mean?” he asked her in a confused tone. “Where are you?” He thought she was possibly at the station, which would be a problem. His mind immediately conjured images of them kissing in his office. However, his office had windows and, even though there was a skeleton crew, they would be able to see any activity within.

“I’m at home, _Detective Inspector_ ,” Andie said, using his title to evoke a sense of his power over her. “I’m at home on my bed,” she said breathily. “I’m so hot that I think I need to call the fire department, but what I really need is for the police to take me in.”

“Is that so?” Hardy asked, a smirk forming across his lips.

“I’ve been thinking about you all afternoon,” she confessed. “I’ve been thinking about kissing you. I’ve been thinking about touching you. I’ve been thinking about what it would feel like with your hands on me.” Her voice was quiet as she spoke. He could tell she was doing her best to control her breath as he could hear her shake with each exhale. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking about now, Alec?”

“Y-Yes, I do,” he stuttered, becoming completely turned on at her words.

“I’m imagining… your face between my legs… your tongue… on my clit.” She took a deep breath and moaned quietly into the phone as she exhaled. “Oh, god, you feel so good, Alec. I’m so wet. I want you to make me cum.”

Hardy’s breathing quickened as he listened to Andie’s breathy moans. A shaky breath with each inhale and a moan out with each exhale—sometimes interrupted by saying his name in what was a quiet whimper. He was intoxicated with her words and sounds. He now wished that she _was_ in the office so he could pleasure her. Her moaning grew louder as he held the phone to his head, nearly dropping it. He could feel his heart beating in his ears as the blood rushed through his body. The familiar tingle between his legs turned into a throbbing ache as his hardened cock pushed against layers of clothing. It was a pleasant ache—for now—and he was enjoying the slow build. He decided then and there that _this_ was the sexiest thing he ever experienced.

“Alec, are you there?” she said amidst her moans and sighs of pleasure.

“I’m here,” Hardy whispered, swallowing hard.

“Are you hard?” she asked.

“Very,” he responded with a quiet voice.

“That... makes me so wet,” she replied, breathing in and out sharply with her words.

Hardy took a deep breath. “I want you, Andie. I want to feel you. I want to be inside of you.” He was beginning to feel more and more courageous and comfortable divulging thoughts like that to her. He was never one for dirty talk because it made him feel vulnerable, but something was different with Andie.

“Are you still at the office?”

“Yes,” he replied.

“Are you sitting at your desk?”

“I am,” he said as he looked out of his glass windows to see if there were any activity on the floor.

“I’m imagining that I’m in your office. I’m lying on my back on your desk. My legs are open so you can lick me. I can feel you sucking on my clit with your lips. Oh, god, your tongue is so hot... Can you picture this?”

“I can… and you’re really turning me on,” he responded as he palmed his engorged member from the outside of his pants.

“Good, because, ohh…” she moaned, her voice disappearing and reappearing as if she dropped and then recovered her phone. “Alec, oh god, Alec! Oh, you’re gonna… you’re gonna make me cum!”

And that is when he heard the sexiest noise he had ever heard from a woman. It was a gasp followed by a long and sustained moan, almost a whine, as her body shook from what seemed to be an unending orgasm. She continued to pant and breathe heavily for a moment while Alec’s body and brain reeled in what he just heard.

“Alec,” she said, still out of breath. “I needed that. I’m sorry you couldn't be here with me, but it was still you. Could you… were you able to join in?”

“No… my office walls are windows. I… I…” Hardy caught his breath and swallowed. “Can I… Can I come over?”

“I thought you would never ask,” Andie responded, her body flooding with excitement.

“I’ll be there in ten. Don’t go anywhere,” he commanded.

“You know I won’t,” she said as she ended the call and stared at her ceiling.

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardy and Andie finally find time for each other... and it is what you all have been waiting for!

Hardy turned off his computer and made it out of the office in a flash. He heard someone call his name, but he completely ignored it as he sprinted out of the building and into the pouring rain with no umbrella. He didn’t care. He was well-accustomed to the English weather—sunny at noon and rainy by supper.

His mind was keenly focused on Andie’s sounds and all of the sexy things she had told him, as if it were a record playing in his head. He thought of her gorgeous ass, her round breasts, her sweet lips when they kissed… those same sweet lips around his cock. He had made her so hot, so wet, that she was driven to touch herself for him on the phone. His ego was as swollen as his dick as he drove the short ten-minute distance to her house.

 _And to think, just two weeks ago, I was hopeless._ He thought of how it was complete happenstance—serendipity even—to meet her outside of the restaurant that evening. He could have easily scared her away with some insult about how he hated sunsets or how he hated the town. Somehow, luck was on his side that day.

The rain was coming down hard as he made his way down the narrow lane to her house. Finally, after what seemed to be the longest drive in his life, he found her house number and parked along the street. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest as he practically skipped up the long walkway to her door. Lifting his hand to knock, the door opened inward to reveal Andie standing in the foyer wearing a dark pink bathrobe.

They stared at each other for an eternity, the air between them charged with electricity. No words were spoken. Hardy stood on the front step completely soaked from the rain, his hair plastered flat against his forehead. He shoved it out of his face with an equally wet hand as he stepped in through the doorway. Hardy closed and locked the door behind him before turning to Andie who was slowly undoing the belt cinched tightly around her waist, the butterflies in her stomach betraying her profound need to be close to him. Hardy’s eyes were full of want as he watched her open her robe to reveal the smooth pale skin of her abdomen, which seemed to glow pink in the soft light of the room.

Neither able to hold back any longer, they collided together—Hardy’s wet clothing on Andie’s silky robe and bare skin. Their kiss was primal as their lips crashed upon each other, both pushing their tongues into each other’s mouth, swirling and sucking in harmony. He began to pull his clothes off, starting with his suit jacket, which somehow became stuck on his arm, causing Andie to giggle. He attempted to kiss her as he violently shook the jacket from his body.

“Tis a death trap, aye,” he stated between kisses, breaking the heavy silence.

“God, Alec, everything about you turns me on. I love the way you talk,” she finally admitted to him. “Your accent… just listening to you turns me on.”

“Well, I’m not gonna have much opportunity to talk if my tongue is busy elsewhere,” he said as pushed her body up against the wall behind her. He kissed her hard as he moved his hands from her waist up to her bare breasts. Hardy’s erection grew harder as he pawed at her soft skin, his mouth wanting so badly to suck on her nipples.

He continued the scramble to remove clothing from his body, resuming with his shoes, which refused to quit his feet.

“Fucking cunts won’t come off quickly when it counts,” he said as he continued to curse and do a dance, finally kicking one shoe off. Its trajectory sent it directly onto the kitchen table. “Oops, sorry ‘bout tha,” he said sheepishly, his accent shining through in his haste.

Having successfully removed his shoes, he then returned to Andie, cupping his hands on her neck below her ears and staring into her eyes. Andie reached down and undid his belt and pants, smiling to herself as she thought about how she did exactly that earlier in the day. Hardy stepped out of his pants and Andie was pleased that he was becoming more naked, though she was thoroughly enjoying his strip show. His cock was hard and caused his boxers to tent where it pressed against the restrictive fabric. Andie placed her hand on his clothed shaft and began to stroke causing a moan to hitch in Hardy’s throat.

“My bedroom is upstairs, follow me,” she said as she rounded the wall behind her to the stairs, grabbing Hardy’s hand.

Her bedroom was full of dark furniture while two lamps on either side of the bed provided soft illumination to the room. Andie reached for his tie and tried to loosen it, continuing to kiss him in the process as he pushed her backward into the room. She had only created a tighter knot in her hasty attempt to undo fabric from his neck.

“Ach, I hate these things,” Hardy stated as he impatiently pulled it off over his head, causing wet locks of hair to fall into his eyes. Meanwhile, Andie’s fingers were already at work undoing the buttons on his shirt. She pushed the dress shirt from his shoulders and watched as he lifted up his white undershirt to reveal his built yet slender torso. He had readied himself for the questions from Andie that would certainly follow.

“Oh, Alec…” she said with concern in her voice as she laid her eyes on the very visible surgical scar near his collarbone from his heart operation. “Alec, what happened?”

“I… I have a heart condition... They had to put in a pacemaker last year,” he replied as he looked down at Andie’s fingers tenderly tracing along the line of the scar.

“Does it hurt? I mean, are you okay?” she asked, not meaning to sound condescending. “I mean, you’re not going to die while we’re having sex, right?” She laughed to let him know that she was joking.

“I don’t know, I haven’t had sex in a long while, so… maybe…” he responded, his deep brown eyes flashing in the soft light.

The idea of being his first _in a long while_ , as he said, was a huge turn-on for Andie. As if he were saving himself for her. She would be the one to give him the ultimate pleasure—no one else. She leaned in to his chest, which was at the same height as her head, and gave him a soft kiss on his scar. She then opened her robe fully and removed it from her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor alongside the bed.

“God, you’re a vision, Andie,” he said as he looked her fit figure up and down. Then, he grabbed his chest and feigned an attack, “Aye, lass, it’s too much… for my heart… I can’t stand it… much longer…”

Andie grabbed a throw pillow from her bed and hit him on the shoulder as he continued to fake his attack. “That’s not nice!” she exclaimed.

A wicked smile formed across his lips and she knew he was no longer playing. He stepped toward her and kissed her passionately, walking her back toward the bed.

Reaching her fingers in the waistband of his boxers, she pushed them down to the floor. They were now both completely naked and hyper-aware of the fact. Andie sat down on the bed and moved herself backward into the center as Hardy crawled on top of her.

He pressed his warm body on hers as he relished the softness of her skin and breasts. His knees were planted firmly between her open legs as he leaned down to begin sucking eagerly on her hardened nipples.

“Oh, god, Alec,” she exhaled as she ran her fingernails along his scalp and through his hair. The sensation was almost too great for him, causing him to cease the pleasant torture on her breasts.

“Andie…” he moaned as she used her nails to scratch along his scalp again. Regaining composure, he placed kisses between her breasts, moving down along her flat stomach to her mound where his kisses stopped and instead turned to nibbles, almost bites, softly sucking in her skin of her sensitive inner thighs and releasing it. He slowly moved his mouth between her legs and exhaled before licking directly up her center with a flat tongue. He kissed her soft folds, his lips finally finding her pink bundle of nerves, causing her to gasp in pleasure and squirm beneath him. The fact that he was giving her such pleasure only served to increase his desire, making him long to know what it felt like to be inside of her.

“Oh, Alec… oh my god, I… oh…” she tried to get out words as she found herself moving slightly away from his face, her hands grabbing fistfuls of bedcovers. His mouth was hot and his tongue felt like heaven.

The slickness of her juices, the smell of her skin, the imperceptible words she tried to say were a perfect storm for Hardy. His cock throbbed as he continued to torment her clit. He placed his hands firmly above her hips to keep her in place as her whole body trembled under his care. Her legs seemingly had a mind of their own as they alternated between bent and straight, sometimes resting on his back, sometimes on the bed. His adroit lips and tongue laid siege to her soft, pink button as he began to lick more firmly. She moaned loudly, which greatly pleased Hardy, and he heard her breathing become more ragged. Her hips gyrated against his face as Andie placed her hands in his hair, holding him captive between her legs. Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath and a moan that almost bordered on a scream.

“A-A... lec...,” she barely was able to complete his name as she hit her release. “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” she screamed out, her pelvis inundated with a flood of warmth and a liberation from her burning ache. “Oh god,” she continued, her words punctuated with whimpers as her orgasm continued. Slowly, she came down, her hands no longer holding onto his hair for dear life.

Alec sat up and smiled at the woman lying beneath him. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had given his wife an orgasm when they were married, something that he always felt guilty about. He was not a greedy lover. He just came to believe that his wife was no longer interested in sex with him and she simply allowed him to go through the motions. But this… this was incredible. _This is what it’s supposed to be like,_ he thought to himself.

“Alec,” she said, her voice full of desperation, “Alec, I… I want to feel you inside of me.” She sat up and kissed his lips, tasting her own sweet juices in the process. Her hands followed his hairy chest down to his rigid cock, the tip of which had long been glistening with his fluids.

“I don’t have a condom,” he stated ruefully. Andie pointed toward the top drawer of one of the end tables that flanked the head of her bed. “Aye, good thinkin’,” he said as he quickly ripped the drawer open and nearly lost the condom as he hastily tried to put it on. Andie looked on as he rolled it down his shaft, finding it to be arousing to watch. He attempted to stand up but she placed her hand on his shoulder. Instead, she stood up and approached Hardy, sitting on his lap with her legs astride his, positioning his tip at her entrance.

“Do you want this?” she teased him.

“Oh, you’re such a cocktease, Doctor Taylor” he joked back. “I… I don’t want it,” he said, his eyes becoming very dark. “I need it.”

And with that Andie pushed her body down, completely enveloping his cock inside of her warm walls. She gyrated her hips against his, the pleasure becoming so intense that they could no longer kiss. Hardy’s left hand firmly held her bottom in place on his lap while his other hand grabbed and squeezed her breast.

“Don’t hold back, Alec,” she whispered into his ear. “I’ve already had several orgasms today.”

“ _Several?_ ” he pulled his head back and looked at her in astonishment.

“When I think about you, that’s what happens,” she confessed. “I want you to have this. Just cum in me. I want you to cum so hard. I want to feel you.” She continued to roll her hips on his as she attempted to kiss his lips, which seemed to be inoperable at this point. His mouth was agape and his hair hung in his face while his dark eyes rolled back and his eyelids closed. His breathing became uneven as he fought for control. He gasped and swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

“Just let go,” she continued with her dirty talk. “God, you make me so wet. I’m so fucking hot for you, Alec. I couldn’t stop thinking about your tongue on me. You made me cum so hard.” Her words filled his head with so many sexy images and his heart with lust. That hot desire that he felt in his office when she moaned for him over the phone was still burning his loins to the point that it was almost painful. His body stood at the edge of the precipice when he finally felt that he reached point of no return.

“I’m gonna cum,” he told her as he pushed his still wet head into her neck, unable to move his lips in for a kiss. He exhaled deeply onto her skin as he exploded inside of her, a fiery pleasure traveling up his cock and into her body. It had been so long and it felt incredible.

Andie slowed her gyrations and held Hardy against her chest as she listened to his breathing and watched his blood pulsate the artery in his neck.

“Thank you,” he said, lifting his face to meet hers. “That was… amazing.”

“Well, there is plenty more where that came from,” she said as she kissed his nose. They rolled onto their sides, staring into each others eyes. Andie ran her fingers through his chest hair as he held onto her, his arms wrapped tightly around her body.

He pulled an arm out from beneath her and propped himself up, resting the side of his face in a closed fist. Andie pulled herself up to do the same and leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“I really enjoyed that,” she said. “Let’s do it more often.”

Hardy smiled a lovely wide smile. He was so handsome when he was happy.

“Aye, let’s,” he agreed. “Now, are you hungry?” he asked. “Because, while that was very fulfilling, I am now starving.”

“Oh, I don’t satiate your hunger, is that right?” she joked as she pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips.

Hardy caressed her face as she laid down on top of him and rested her head on his shoulder. He finally felt whole. He felt happy. And he hoped to stay this way forever.

*****

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you think!  
> XOXO,  
> D


End file.
